Along with the rapid increase of network intelligent devices in quantities, the forms of devices also become diversified, and the interactive modes also differ from one another. Particularly, along with the sharp rise of enterprises engaged in speech recognition technology, the speech recognition technology has become more and more mature, and the application range has become wider and wider. For some enterprises which develop products with a function of speech recognition, in most cases, they integrate a software development kit (SDK) of speech recognition companies to realize the function of speech recognition, and they use a general SDK rather than recognizing according to specific application scenarios, then the following condition easily occurs: the recognized results are consistent with the input pronunciation, meanwhile, the recognized results are reasonable semantically, but do not conform to the actual application scenario.
For example, under an application scenario of arts, the results obtained through speech recognition is “what are you talking about”, while the meaning to be actually expressed is “what picture is this”. Therefore, although the recognized result is consistent with the input pronunciation, the recognized result does not conform to the actual application scenario.
Therefore, the speech recognition results are deviated, and in view of this, it is quite necessary to correct wrong words for the results of speech recognition.